tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fowler
John Fowler & Co Engineers of Leathley Road, Hunslet, Leeds, West Yorkshire, England produced traction engines and ploughing implements and equipment, as well as railway equipment. Fowler also produced the early'Track Marshall' tractor which was a tracked version of the Field Marshall tractor. British Railways Engineering Department locomotives ED1 to ED7 were built by Fowler. History John Fowler was an agricultural engineer and inventor who was born in Wiltshire in 1826. He worked on the mechanisation of agriculture and was based in Leeds. He is credited with the invention of steam-driven ploughing engines. Fowler's built a range of steam tractors, engines and lorries, a number of which have been preserved and appear at shows throughout the summer season. Fowler ploughing engines (operating in pairs) being an impressive sight hauling a 5 furrow balance plough across a field. In the 1940s and 1950s they built a range of Crawler Tractors, the last model being the Challenger 33 of 125 hp. See Track Marshall for later crawlers that evolved from the Leyland era Model Range *Steam Engines *Traction Engines / Steam tractors *Road locomotives (steam Lorries) *Crawler Tractors **Fowler FD2 **Fowler Challenger **Fowler Challenger 3 **Fowler Challenger 33 12 ton 1958 fitted with a 125hp Leyland 680 Engine Preserved Machines Fowler Steam Engines (insert details of any known engines here) * Ploughing Engine No. 14257 * Pair of ploughing engines s/n 15142 & 15143 were at Astwood Bank Vintage Show 2008 * Tractor No. 9276 "Kitchener" of 1902 6 hp Under 11 ton SY1125 * Tractor No. 11484 "Bromyard Queen Nance" * Tractor No. 11700 of 1908 under 10 ton SV 5785 (ex Australian repatriated) * Tractor No. 13141 * Tractor No. 14805 "Lord Doverdale" 4 hp 1917 tiger tractor (image) * Tractor No. 15288 "Mr Blower" of 1919 U4952 (image) * Tractor No. 15323 "Excelsior" of 1918 ex war dept. HR3697 * Tractor No. 15652 "Repulse" of 1920 Original build as showmans CU977 * Tractor No. 19456 * Roller No. 14333 * Roller No. 15981 1923 ex Sri Lanka SV5862 Steam Engine Photos: Image:Fowler_engine_15143.JPG|Pair of Fowlers & cable pulled Implement Image:Fowler_14257.JPG|Fowler Ploughing Engine S/N 14257 Image:Fowler_tractor_9279_Kitchener.JPG|Fowler Heavy tractor S/N 9279 of 1902 "Kitchener" reg SY1125 Image:N_13141.JPG|Fowler Tractor S/N 13141 at Astood Bank 2008 Image:Fowler_Bromyard_Queen_Nance_(Bromyard_2008).JPG|Fowler Tractor s/n 11484 "Bromyard Queen Nance" Image:Fowler_Roller_14333|Fowler Roller s/n 14333 at Bromyard 2008 Image:Fowler_4_hp_tractor_Lord_Doverdale.JPG|Fowler tractor 4 hp "Lord Doverdale" of 1917 s/n 14805 Image:Eowler_tractor_sn15288_Mr_Blower_U4952.JPG|Fowler engine s/n 15288 of 1919 Mr Blower reg U4952 at Belvoir castle 2008 Image:Fowler_tractor_Excelsior_15323.JPG|Fowler tractor Excelsior s/n 15323 of 1918 reg no. HR3697 Image:Fowler_roller_s/n_15981.JPG|Fowler roller of 1923 s/n 15981 reg no. SV5862 at Cromford Fowler Crawler Tractors A few examples have been preserved * An FD2 is in the Collection of S.E. Davis & Son Ltd., fitted with Howard Rotavator (image above). * A pair of Fowler crawlers were at Newby Hall Vintage Show 2008. * Fowler crawler (see image > ). * Fowler crawler fitted with Blaw knox bulldozer blade, at Belvoir Castle show 2008. Fowler Crawler Tractors Image:Fowler_FD2_(SEDavis).JPG|Fowler FD2 with Rotavator Image:Fowler_Challenger.JPG|Fowler Challenger 1 at Newby Hall Vintage show 2008 Image:Fowler_Crawler.JPG|Fowler Crawler at Newby Hall Vintage show 2008 Image:Fowler_VF_rear.JPG|Fowler VF at Lymswold Show 2008 Railway Locomotives Some locations of preserved Fowler railway locomotives include: * East Kent Railway (heritage) * Pontypool and Blaenavon Railway * Leeds Fowler 11277 restored in Bundaberg Australia * Phyllis Rampton Trust * Changa Manga Forest Railway, Pakistan. Changa Manga Forest Railway ''article at 'All Things Pakistan' '' - accessed 31-03-2008 See also * [[Steam Machinery Manufacturers] * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Steam fairs * Museums List References *Wikipedia *Old Tractor Magazine *Old Glory Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine External links * Fowler traction engines * Fowler diesel locomotive (model) * Fowler Traction Engine list * Leeds Fowler 11277 preserved in Bundaberg Australia * Video clip of Leeds Fowler 11277 preserved in Bundaberg Australia Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Companies Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Tractors Category:Steam Ploughing Engines Category:Steam Lorries Category:Crawler Tractors